Starlight love
by Bella x Jacob fan
Summary: Nessies all grown up and in love with Jacob the bad thing is Jacob doesint know and Nessie doesint know that Jacob imprited on her shes still in the dark and thinks jacob could never love her im kinda bad at summarys but plz read this story.
1. Whats this i feel?

**Disclaimer:**** yea life sucks i dont own twilight ne part of it absolutly none but i do dream of it!**

**by the way reviews are very much needed to continue the story it was hard to make this i need new ideas tell me what u want to happen i really would appriciate it soooo plz reiveiw this story **

**Summary:**** Renessme is all grown up but Jacob went away for the summer to see his sister Raechel so he doesnt know that she grew up. Will renessme finally learn jacob imprinted on her or will she continue to be in the dark to find out more keep reading.**

** Jacob**__

_RENESSME'S POINT OF VIEW _

_**I miss jacob i havent seen him in two months, he went away to see his sister who i guess hasins seen him since her and Paul got ther own house, that was 3 years ago when i was born. My mom and dad say his going to be back within the next week but i want him now i feel like ive never felt before i need to see him. i want to knwo if he'll reconize me i look like a 19 year old woman now and i need him to remember me. **_

_**Im waiting for him twirling on the swing set he made me when i was little , some time last year. My mom says that not only do i look like a 19 year old i act like it. For some strange reason i fell like im being watched right now. I hurriedly turn around and my heart skips a few beats and starts pumping faster than ever, its him jacob gosh ive never felt this way before whats happening ... am i in... love. Whoa didint see that comming i love him i love him i.. i ... '' Jacob i missed you'' i say running towards him. A look of confusion then reconization cross his face the face i i i thing i want to kiss. **_

**SEEING RENESSME **

_Jacobs point of view _

_**I arrived at the Cullen's house in Fork's and there on the swing i built for my imprint was something beatiful something i felt i had a connection with. I stood there staring at her it taking forever to dawn on me its my Renessme , my Nessie, and she looked like a goddess. The next thing i knew she was running towards me arms open saying the words i was glad to hear '' Jacob i missed you'' at that point i just wanted to scoop her up and carry her away but then her damn father walk out of the door.**_

_**sorry i know its kinda short but i just wanted to see if ne body liked it and if it was worth continuing so tell me click that little button and review**_


	2. Heart break to soon

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight the only thing i own is is wellllll ummm is... i will create something you just wait and see!!!!!!**

**Summary: Edward wont tell what he heard, and Nessie doesint understand why Jacob isint aloud to sleep in the same house as jacob. She knows her dad didint hear what she thought her mothers always got her sheild on her so what was Jacob thinking that was so offenseive?**

**Love its a strange feeling**

_Edwards point of view_

_'' He's back '' i said through clenched teeth. Imediatly Bella the love of my life understood Jacob her best friend who had imprinted on MY daughter was back. _

_That mutt was thinking about her in ways i didint want to hear. I ran out the door before the rest of my family could read my face and stop my actions i wanted to rip him apart and tear him limb from limb. _

_As i stepped out the door i saw my baby girl in his arms they were hugging oh no i said she loves him. I dont think he quite realized the look on her face but it was a look i had never saw on her but reconized immediatly shes i love with him i said again to my self._

_Then he saw me and i saw pure fear cross his face before he separated from nessise hug. She looked so hurt then saw me and she light up like a light bulb again , thats my nessie, i thought once again to myself. _

_Then i told him he was going to have to stay at La' Push with his dad for a while before i could get a room ready for him again because i know he wasint about to stay away any longer then what he already had and i also knew nessie would try to kill me if i didint make up a room for him._

_I did know one thing he was staying as far away from where my daughter sleeps. Nessie would not know im makeing him a room not today any way ,not today._

_(_**sorry everybody i was having trouble with edwards point of view i swear it will get better please dont give up on ,e yet!)**

**Nessies point of view**

_He was all i could think about and truly all i wanted to think about. I was in his arms his big strong musclular arms and dad just had to ruin the moment darn parents. Well at least Jacob was back but is that really a good thing i know im in love with him now and he has no idea i desprately want to be with him i mean how could he. _

_How am i going to resist a) telling him b) falling deeper in love with him if thats possible and C) keep my hands off his perfectly sculpted body. I got shivers just thing about running my hands down his perfect chest_

_. _

_The next day he came back, i was so mad at my dad when he said Jacob woultint be staying here but with his dad. I asked my parents if me and Jacob could take a walk and before my father said no my mother stepped in front of him and said i think thats a perfect idea and then being the clutz my mom is she fell backward . _

_Goodthing my dad was there behind her or that would have broken grandma's favorite table. Before i left uncle Emmett came down to talk to the wolf as he often called Jacob, when i asked him why he simply said i just want to welcome him back he didint stick around much yesterday and i didint get to tell him how bad he smells and hiw he is so weak and how vampires are so better ._

_As we were walking throught the woods i started talking to Jacob._

_'' SOOOO '' what have u been up to i asked._

_'' Truthfully Nessie ive been thing about you , i mean look at you your older by looks anyway and obviously your brain aged along with your body this time. ''_

_Now i had to ask the question i had been dying to ask but i knew i had to be far far away from the houes and be sure nobody had followed us._

_''Jake , did you ... did you im... im... DID YOU IMPRINT!!!'' I said finally spitting it out ''i have to know i just have to.''_

_But he hesitated and i knew he had he loved somebod know and it probaly hurt him to be here with me now then be with who ever she was. That did it in for me i ran to the houes it hurt so bad i couldint stand the pain. Before i had ran more than 10 yards he yelled '' wait Nessie you dont understand you dont understand!!!!!'' _

_I did understand though it meant that no matter what me and him could nevr be together now , he could never love me liek i love him so i cried running i cried, the dirt and dust getting kicked up from me running to fast was on my face in streaks where the tears were running in a steady stream i never ending fouintin i though to my self then screamed it out screamed like i was dying. _

_Soon next to my side was my father, mother , aunt alice ,and roseile, uncle emmett and jasper not to mention grandpa carlisle who i just called calisle and esme my whole family great i thought._

_They all surrounded me making sure i was ok seeing the tears my mother said to me '' my dear child what is wrong'' i told her i would rather tell dad . _

_I touched my fathers face and showed him all i felt and he instantly picked me up as if i was a baby again and ran with me back to the house all teh way to my room where i cried my self to sleep._


	3. why does it have to be me

**Disclamier: Does any body now if stephine is willing to sell twilight ownership for ummm maybe 500 bucks cause ill buy. The only thing i own is the plot and some upcomming charecters. **

_**Why does it hurt so bad?**_

_Nessies point of view_

After i got home and i was in bed i could hear my mother asking my father what happend , he refused to tell her.

She cam up to my room to ask what happened but i jsut asked her to leave and told her i'd tell her later i was in pain of thinking about Jacob let alone trying to talk about him.

I kept asking myself why did he come back i dont understand it he must love her a great deal it has to hurt being away from whoever it was.

Eventually i heard Jacob come back to the house i heard him yelling '' NO Edward i have to tell her she has to know its been hidden for to long now u know how hard it is to see her in pain over _me _it has to end she has to know let her choose what to do with me its her choice her life.''

Then my dad said '' Jacob you have hurt my daughter in ways i wont tell you and ways you'll never understand you will not see my daughter timm she wants to see you.''

I wanted so badly to ask what he had to say to me but i knew it was probaly him telling me who his imprint was and my heart was already broken into tiny peices but yet i still loved him and wanted him for me to myself.( see my avatar and tell me what looks similar lol)

I also didint want to go down there because i knew once i saw him id start balling my eyes out again or scream like i was being killed , because thats what it would probaly feel like.

I ended up crying agiain but this time silently fell asleep. Listening to my father whispering something woke me up but i driffted back to unconsuisness quickly.

_Jacobs point of view_

I silently snuck in to Nessies room like her father had whispered to me as soon as i got to her side her eyes popped open and she mumbled '' Jacob?''

''Nessie im so sorry you dont under-'' ''I understand perfectly you imprinted you dont want me any more its ok i dont understand now but maybe i will later , just please go.''

'' YOUR MY IMPRINT'' I screamed at her.

'' Im in love with you solely you do you understand that.''

'' Wha- wha- what you love me yo- yo- you better not be joking jacob black i will never forgive you if you are.''

I couldint take it any more i swept her up in my arms and started to kiss her and to my joy she was kissing back.

Our kiss was like fireworks i was seeing colors in my head and her taste was making me weak in the knees all i wanted was her and i hadint realized gow long i'd wanted her.

And of course as luck would have it her dad was behind me he hissed and said '' outside mutt thats where you sleep''

''Goodnight Jacob'' I heard my beatiful angel say, there was no way i could ever leave her again not ever.

**I hope you guys liked it plz take the time to review i need some review if you want more i want at least 2 new ones thats all i ask for im sorry if u think its to much but it really makes me feel like im not wasting time you know? im 12 i dont have a lot of talent for writing and i need to know when it just isint good any more and also i hopw ur in for a ride i think this story is going to be at least 15 chapters i guess we'll jut see though right?**

**sorry for such a long authors note and id like to say one more thing dwtwrocks14 and werewolfgurl12223 are probaly gonna save ne bodys butts who wants to read this i really just want to say thanks u guys are awesome and deserve ur own shout out which ur gonna get many more times thank you guys your the best.**


	4. Things are sometimes short lived

**Disclamier ****: i recently asked stephine if she was willing to sell twilight and she said she'll sell page 1 in the last book for about 700,000 so i had to refuse. So i still own nothing -sighs- maybe one day i will.**

**Happy beginnings dont last forever**

_Nessies point of view_

_Yup its love i kept telling myself, that kiss was 2 things something id never expected and the best thing i could ever have gotten in less than 30 seconds._

_Im starting to think that my dad has a keen sense of when me and Jaocb get close, this is the second time he's intervined and im sick of it. _

_I LOVE JACOB BLACK, but according to my dad i cant hug, touch, or kiss him until im 5. 5 can u bealive it 2 years form now but im not 5 i grow quicker than kids technically to the world im 19. _

_My dad has my mom he doesent have to wait to kiss or have hug her , why should I._

_Jacob and i ended up going on a walk in the woods of course with close suppervison by my uncle emmett. _

_We talked about how long ago he imprinted on me and i learned it was the second he saw me. I also was appalud to find out he was in love with me mother._

_But that doseint matter anymore i have jacob all to myself, well sort of._

_ Edwards point of view_

_I waited out in the hall way last night while i let Jacob go talk to my daughter, i just couldint see her sad anymore i needed her to be happy agian and i knew only jacob would be able to do that for her. _

_I heard them talking and then i heard nothing i started peeking in on his mind and saw what he was doing i wanted to once again kill him for touching my daughter like that. _

_I went in and told him to get out and that he was a mutt and now sleeping outside, _

_if i wouldint have seen how happy my Nessie looked i think i would have torn him limb from limb. _

_The next day i let them go for a walk as long as Emmett went with them, when they got back i asked what they talked about the whole time and he simply said about you Bella and him imprinting on her. _

_It was a very boring walk but they seemed really happy._

_I knew right then i wasint going to get them apart if i wanted to. _

_I finished Jacobs room the only problem was Bella made me put it right across the hallway from Nessie, i so didint want to but she threantened me with not being aloud to kiss her. _

_I considered for a second not kissing my beautiful Bella and knew i was already losing the aurguement. _

_So across the hallway went Jacobs room._

_I understood my wife knew Nessie would find his room and sneek in to sleep next to him, but thats exacly what i was afraid of what if he contaminated her with his wolfy ness, yuck what a horrible thought._

_Jacobs point of view _

_When i got back to the house Edward asked to talk to me for a minute and i told him sure, we went into the empty room across the hallway from Nessie's room._

_'' Jacob , as you can tell my daughters in love with you and i've made you a place in the house to stay, there are some ground rules though. If my daughter sneeks in here you are not to sleep with her you can sleep next to her maybe but if you have sex i will kill you weaither or not shes in love with you, i will not have my daughter conataminated is that clear.'' _

_''ummm yeah, are you saying im going to be sleeping in this room.'' _

_''yes Jacob , in this room,''_

_________________________________________________________________

_i want to know the your guys names i need some really pretty names boy and girl names for upcoming chapters and i need first and middle names also if u possibly want to be part of the story say story name if u want to be in it and then possible name for name suggestions. and dwt i need some mopre deatils on your story i would LOVE to read it i like reading. BTW this story is talking a whold diffrent turn, im having a diffuclut time in my life and i just had my boyfreind break up with me whom ive been dating for 7 months and for no reason and them for him to tell me after he still loves me and just a bunch of crap im just having a tough time so updates are going to be spread out a little more and i just really need some more ideas because right now im not quite sure whats going to happen so yea i know im confusing sometimes but plz hang tight. _

_thank you ,_

_ always kayla._


	5. So embarrising

**DISCLAIMER:**** I dont think im ever going to own twilight ever!! stephine made it very clear to me that shes never going to sell it. So i asked her after she died if i could have it and she said shes giving it to her dearest children. So i still own nothing.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **** I really need reviews to continue the story i have 2 revierws who review constantly if i dont get 2 new people to review this story at least once in this next chapter i wont countine until i get them. DWT and Werewolf im sorry i loooooove your review but i cheked how many people who read this story and its 62 so i would like 2 of them to review. And also names are still needed i would like indian names at least 5 girl and 5 boy and if you have more keep them coming.**

**_______________________________________________**

**Dreams **

_Renesmes's point of view_

_When Jacob came back out of the house i asked him what my father wanted and he refused to tell me. _

_He said i'd find out soon enough , but i wanted to know then._

_My love though refused to say a word, he just kept repeating you'll know soon, and to be happy with that._

_I looked up staring at his face then cheking over his body, his beautiful body , with mussle and his darker colored skin, and smiled happy to know that all this was mine._

_For some reason i couldint help myself and started kissing him passionatley. _

_He lifted me up closer to his mouth and face and i wrapped my legs around his waist making it to if he wanted to pull away he couldint with out pushing me away, which i knew wasint going to happen._

_Almost as soon as i wrapped my hands in his hair playing with it and pulling him closer he asked entrance with his tounge into my mouth_

_i opened my mouth and aloud him in. _

_God i love kissing him i could do this all day i found out, all day and never get tired of the closeness never get wore out._

_But of course we had to breathe._

_After taking a breathe i went to go kiss him more but before i could he said '' Nessie, you dont have to go so quick i mean you just found out your my imprint last night you dont need to hurry we have a lifetime together. I'm never leaving Renesme im never leaving.''_

_''I know but i just want you so much you have no idea Jacob how hard it is not to go up to you and kiss you.''_

_Then he broke out laughing '' you think its not hard for me , o god are you wrong it is amazing diffucult not to kiss you in front of your parents or kiss you when your sleeping, i've waited 2 and a half years to kiss you and you think this isint hard on me?''_

_Right then he scooped me up in his arms bridal style and started kissing me roughly but still gently._

_I opened my mouth amost instantly wanting his taste to never end._

_Thats about when i realized how good he smelt to me. _

_Jacobs point of view_

_I was in the middle of kissing Nessie for the second time and two minutes when i heard someone scream put her down this instant._

_I turned to see Bella wide eyed and staring at me with Edward beside her looking like he wanted to rip my head off._

_Bella spoke first '' Jacob please dont kiss my daughter in plain view do it in yours or hers room i dont want to have to watch my daughter being kissed by my best friend.''_

_''Hey wait a minute love'' Edward said '' i dont want them kissing period, i dont want to see them hear them or know about it because i dont want it happening.'' _

_''Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, i can not bealive you your daughter is in love with him and you dont want them kissing. They can kiss all they want we both know Jacob isint going to hurt her, you better knock it off and treat Jacob as family because that is what he is now he will never be any thing diffrent!"_

_Edward looked as if he was going to protest but before he could say any thing Bella cut him off. '' Jacob if you and Renesme have sex i want you to use protection ok? So here i went to the store and bought a box of condoms the best you can g-'' '' YOU DID WHAT'' screamed Edward._

_'' NO NO NO NO NO SEX'' _

_'' Jacob will you excuse us, me and Edward need to talk ill be back to speak with you soon enough.'' Said Bella ._

_When they were finally gone i looked at Nessie to find her staring at a bag that her mom had dropped off next to her , and in it was a box of condoms._

_She looked at me wide eyed well at least my mother approves._


	6. Who are you

**Im so sorry about the delay**

sorry i lost inspiration and i thought i should wait until inspiration struck me to continue writing so i guess you can thank my ex-boyfriend who broke my heart and if your an adult reading this then shut up because kids do to know what love is and do feel it when were still young so if you say your son or daughter is stupid because he or she told his or her boyfriend or girlfriend they love them then shut up because your the retard and a disgrace to society and i hope you stop reading my story and get very offended because its not my job to watch out for your feelings and seriously if you tell your kid they cant date or not to date a certain person there gonna do it anyway and its going to make them hate you so much trust me i see it happen everyday.

**Disclamier: Twilight is not mine but part of this story is**

**The joy of having parents ( take them plz)**

_Nessies point of view_

_Later that night when Jacob left the condoms down stairs my mom brought them up into his room where me and him were sitting on his bed talking, me in my tinkerbell sweat pants and long shirt and him shirtless and in his wolf pajama bottems. _

_ She brought them in saying i hope you guys wait awhile but if it happens be safe i screamed at her and she simply said "im your mother get used to in im going to be there and watch out for you, its my hob to protect you as is it your fathers."_

_ ''Well mom I dont plan on having sex right now ok!''_

_''Thats fine there just there oif you need them, Jacob i hope i can trust you, i know how your a virgian and all but still your first time still needs protection with me daughter.'' _

_I looked over at him '' your a virgin?'' _

_'' Well yeah i was in love with your mom and stuff but when you were born i saw you and imprinted on you, me nad your mom never had sex and i couldint ever have sex with someone other than you after i saw you.'' _

_''Wow so when it happens it will be a first time for both of us''_

_''Yeah pretty much Nessie.''_

_I looked over at my mom and said ''m there up here its not happining to night can you please leave.''_

_''OK goodnight sweetie ill see you tomorrow morning.''_

_'' night mom''_

_I turned back to Jacob '' ok so where were we, oh yeah whats your favirote color?''_

_''blue but sometimes red then sometimes black it changes a lot''_

_We quistioned each other a lot back and forth until my dad came in and said that it was my bed time and had to go in my room because him and my mom were going hunting for the 2 time that week , he seemed really irritable because of Jacob and mom didint want to take a chance oon anything. _

_Ok dad goodnight i said and kissed Jacob goodnight and ran to my room with my father behind me._

_Half an hour later_

_I couldint sleep without Jacob i couldint stop thinking about him i just wanted to be with him, i stayed in my room staring at my wall for what felt like forever but when i looked at my clock it was only 37 minutes later. _

_''AHHHHHH '' i said '' i want my Jacob.''_

_I silently snuck out of my bed and tiptoed across my room to my door and opened it i hurry up and ran towards Jacobs room just acrossed the hallway and as my luck would have it right in front of Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper on there way to there room to do god only knows what._

_'' Shouldint you be in bed Rennesme'' said my uncle_

_''ahh hunny let her sleep in Jacobs room''_

_''OK but if Edward finds out you'll know he'll kill us right?''_

_''Yes darling but im sure rennesme knows to leave the room early in the morning to go back to her own room plus ill see if he finds out.''_

_''Very well dear''_

_I snuck into Jacobs room to find him sleeping in his boxers i jumped on the bed to cuddle up next to him startiling him awake._

_He looked at me with shock them with joy '' Nessie'' he whispered _

_''SHHH'' _

_''What are you doing in here what about your da-'' _

_''His gone right now and wont be back till early morning and he wont check on me knowing he'd wake me.''_

_'' Ok but why are you in here, im not complaining just curious.''_

_''Because i coulidint sleep i missed you.'' _

_'' i just saw you, i missed you to but we did just go to bed 43 minutes ago.''_

_'' you can sleep in here baby come on.''_

_He opened his arms for me to crawl in and i quickly did loving the feel of his warm skin against my semi cold one.'' _

_We talked for a little bit but then gently fell asleep he was so warm and comforting i took the blaket off of me cause it was way to hot then i made sure he was still covered._

_It was nice feeling his chest against my back his perfect chest, so muscular and warm._

_I woke long before Jacob and snuck into my room and shivered what was left of the time before i normaly get up. _

_My dad didint come home until later that morning around 10:00 when i asked what took so long my mother shied her face away and turned toward my father whop was also looking like he held a secret. _

_Right then i knew what happened and ran away screaming '' SICK YOUR MY PARENTS AND YOU STILL CANT HIDE THAT STUFF MY GOD.''_

_I ended up going back into Jacobs room and cuddling up to his warm body._

_'' Jacob'' i heard somebody scream as it jolted him awake_

_'' You have company'' _

_We went down stairs with him carrying me and me giggling and him sayin he was a wofl knight in black armor i figured a refrense to his wife beater and black jeans he choose to wear that day._

_When we got to the bottom he set me down and looked at who ever was his company._

_''Oh my god'' I heard him say silently, i turned my eyes to see what he was looking at and saw an indian girl aparintly from the reservation with long black hair and a beatiful body. _

_I felt a pang of hatred for this girl instantly felling she liked my Jacob MY Jacob MINE._

_'' Nayana?''_

____________________________________________________________

_ooh jaw dropper lol plz review i want 25 before i write again_


	7. LOVE IS A SILLY THING

**DISCLAIMER: **DONT I OWN THE STORY BUT TWILIGHTS NOT MINE ( YET YOU JUST WAIT).

italics are thoughs just so you know from here on out. Also if i dont get at least 7 new reviews im quitting the story do what you have to too get them cause im not kidding and someone asked if im a little full of my self i dont think i am considering i just checked about 10 minutes ago how many people read the last chapter over 150 did and only asked for i think it was 10 reviews and i got 4 that is bullcrap i want to thank every body who did review and i would love to hear what you want to happen would love it.

**Whats happening''**

_Reneesme's point of view _

_When i saw that girl she almost looked like a women who was posing for a swim suit commercial she made me feel this pang of jealousy._

_A feeling i had never felt before and didint feel like feeling again. _

''Jacob, who is she and what is she doing here my love''

''Nessie umm this is my ex-girlfri-''

''current girlfriend, nice to meet you im Nayana.''

Jacob said to her '' No Nayana we broke up when you moved almost 3 years ago''

_When i was born i siliently thought to myself. And then he imprinted on me._

_But then how does my mom fit into the picture?_

_Was this the girl he used to get over her?_

_Why did she come back now?_

_Whats going on?_

_I started getting really dizzy feeling as if I was going to fall when everything went black as night and i felt myself trying to catch myself and heard myself moan in agony._

**Jacobs point of view**

_What how could this be happening, the girl i had used to get over Bella, _

_the one who didint quite do the job was here, _

_was standing in front of me, _

_the person who i couldint find an excuse to break up with, _

_with whom i broke up with the day she moved to California , _

_Nayana. _

_I wanted to scream get away from me!_

_To say she wasint welcome!_

_Then i heard my beatiful angel gasp._

'' Reneesme'' I turned just in time to catch her from hitting the ground.

'' Nessie wake up''

I picked her almost like frail vampire body up as she clung desperiatlty to my chest.

I sat down on one of the bloodsuckers loveseats not like they used or needed them any way.

''Nessie wake up love wake up please Reneesme wake up''

'' Jacob'' I heard Nayana say.

'' Jacob I came here to get you back to tell you thanks for waiting for me."

My teeth clenched and i said '' I never loved you, you were a rebound girl someone to help me get through a tough time and you did just that but i never loved you i didint wait, this beatifull thing in my arms means more than my life to me''

'' When i said i want to be friends Nayana i meant it i like youas a friend never anything more.''

With that she ran out the door crying i wondered if id been to tough on her but then i wondered if I should care.

Would Nessie ever beleave me that that girl meant nothing to me that she was my life.

When Nessie finally woke she looked at me with tears in her eyes '' Is she gone that girl is she gone.''

''Yes Nessie she's gone and she wont come back'' I think

'' She really likes you''

'' Yeah hun i gathered that by her showing up it was a bit of a shocker to me a very big shocker.''

'' What did she want Jacob why was she here who was she.''

'' She was here to try to win me back, her name is Nayana we were really good friends when we were little and when your mother choose Edward she was walking by when i was trying to forget Bella and then we got together and she was really annoying i never loved her but i did use her i wanted to be free of the pain i was feeling i wan-''

'' Shhhhhh , there there i forgive you,''

She said to me giggling and with a smile on her face

'' Im gonna get you now Nessie.''

'' Oh really the big bad wolf whats he gonna do eat me all!''

'' Oh you better run now''

Just then i picked her up and kissed her long and hard, she opened her mouth ever so slightly and that really made me love her more, which at this point was astronomicaly impossible.

The kiss made fireworks in the back of my head light up again made my whole mouth feel fuzzy and made her scent as strong as ever.

God i loved this girl!

Just then she put her hand on my chest and showed pictures of her saying over and over and over again to me i love you, some were when she was a younger and some were from last night and the day before.

I had to break up our magnificant kiss to breath and then told her i loved her more.

She put her head against mine and said '' that just is not possible'' and once again we went back to kissing this time more playfully then serious.

With me still holding her i carried her back up to my room where we would probaly sit for awhile just kissing and talking about our future.

_______________________________________________________________

Not my best work but oh well

If you want to read more i suggest you review or else i wont ever!!!! write again you were warned oh the more reviews i get the more it will heat up between Jacob and Nessie.

Click it do it now


End file.
